Dulce Halloween
by fanfictionHarryPotter
Summary: Fic escrito por Maar Black. Faltaban solo tres días para Halloween. ¡Y ella no sabía qué regalarle! Estaba tan nerviosa que cualquiera que no la conociera, pensaría que era una loca al punto de la esquizofrenia.


_**Concurso Halloween en Hogwarts**_

_DULCE HALLOWEEN _

_Por __**Maar Black**_

_Disclaimer: Ja. Ojalá fuera JK. Pero no lo soy. Si lo fuera, ¿creen ustedes que estaría escribiendo esto?_

_ADVERTENCIAS: No sé, es apto para todo público. Un poco meloso, quizá, pero nada de otro mundo._

_GÉNERO: Romance_

_PARTICIPA EN: FanFictionHarryPotter_

**DULCE HALLOWEEN **

Faltaban solo tres días para Halloween. ¡Y ella no sabía qué regalarle! Estaba tan nerviosa que cualquiera que no la conociera, pensaría que era una loca al punto de la esquizofrenia. Seguramente Remus le haría un regalo mejor: él _sí_ que tenía imaginación.

El primero de esos tres fatales días, recorrió varias tiendas mágicas y muggles. Sin éxito, por cierto. Después de visitar a sus padres, casi al final de la tarde, fue a una librería, pero ¿cómo rayos iba a saber qué libro elegir? Mejor dicho, no sabría cuál no había leído Lupin. Acto seguido se dirigió a una disquería (si es que así se llamaba) muggle. Se debatía entre Los Beatles y Los Rolling Stones. Tonks había oído a Remus hablar de los primeros, pero no estaba segura de que le gustaran. Y los segundos… Bueno, que a Sirius le fascinaban estaba claro, pero ellos dos eran _tan _distintos…

El segundo día tuvo más o menos la misma suerte. Esta vez se quedó pensando en su departamento. ¿Para qué demonios iba a salir, si su imaginación era equivalente a la de una mosca? Además, de todos modos prefería tenerlo claro y buscarlo una vez definido antes que perder tiempo recorriendo tiendas que, encima, tenía que hacer fila innecesariamente.

Pensó en algo más… ¿"íntimo"? Tal como tomar un café o un helado... Pero era un regalo muy pobre. Pensó también en una vidriera de una juguetería que había visto el día anterior, y adoptó la idea de regalarle un peluche… Pero no, ¡por Merlín! Los chicos le regalan peluches a las chicas, ¡no al revés! Siguió memorizando los juguetes de la vidriera, pero lo descartó enseguida. ¿Cómo vas a regalarle un _juguete_ a un hombre de _treinta y seis años_?, él lo tomaría como una broma.

No podía no regalarle nada. ¡Tenía que hacer algo urgente!

Dicen por ahí que la tercera es la vencida, y esta vez no va a ser la excepción. Horas, minutos. No iba a llegar. Había quedado en encontrase con Remus en dos horas. Tenía que decidirse. _Ya_.

Al tercer día salió de su departamento, recorrió un buen tramo y se quedó en una galería de tiendas cerca del café en donde había arreglado con Lupin.

Primer piso: Mascotas. _No_. Artículos del hogar. _Mejor ni hablar_. ¿Y si le regalaba una remera? Podía ser una opción. Segundo piso: _Patio de comidas_. Tercer piso: _Perfumes, libros, sillones, mesas…_ ¡Bingo!

La tienda en la que entró tenía un sinfín de tarjetas colocadas cuidadosamente en las paredes. A la derecha, cientos de variedades de caramelos. A la izquierda, gomitas de todos los colores. Al fondo estaba lo que buscaba. Había dos mujeres que atendían: Sol y Mary Jane. La primera, tenía un marcado acento argentino, era rubia de ojos verdes y parecía buena chica. Mary Jane era más bien morocha, de ojos marrones, y era claramente americana. Las dos hablaban un muy buen inglés.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué la podemos ayudar? –preguntó amablemente Mary Jane.

- Eh… Estaba buscando un regalo, un dulce. Algo especial para alguien especial. Y algunos caramelos. –le respondió Tonks. Sol rió entre dientes y le dijo:

- En ese caso, llegó al lugar indicado.

Mary Jane acompañó a Tonks hacia el fondo de la tienda. Eligió, compró, dio las gracias a ambas y se fue.

Salió de la galería y llegó al bar. Lupin ya la estaba esperando sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana. Estaba de espaldas. Tenía el mismo aspecto desaliñado de siempre. El que a ella le gustaba. El bar estaba ambientado como un bar muggle, tenía varias mesas, una barra y una persona que atendía.

Saludó a Remus con un beso en la mejilla. Se sentó enfrente de él, y comenzaron a charlar de sus cosas. Nymphadora… ¡Ups! Dora, quiero decir, no sabía de qué forma darle el regalo sin sonar tan… "directa". Pero bueno, siempre había algún Remus Lupin dando vuelta para facilitar la situación.

- Mirá, Dora. Te traje un regalo de Halloween. No es la gran cosa, pero es lo más que pude hacer- le explicó Remus.

Él le entregó un paquete. Ella lo abrió y se encontró con un álbum de fotografías de ellos dos. Lo hojeó y le dio las gracias. Era el momento.

- Muchas gracias, Rem. Yo también te tengo un regalo-dijo ella, y le entrego la bolsa.

- ¿Dulces? –preguntó Lupin, arqueando una ceja.

- ¡No! Por Merlín, me confundí de bolsa–y se la arrancó de las manos, literalmente-. Eso es para los niños que seguramente recorrerán las casas pidiendo dulces. Esto es lo tuyo.

- ¡Chocolate! ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó él, entusiasmado, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Corto, claro. Porque ella casi hace caer las tazas de café.

- Dulce Halloween, Remus.

* * *

Si te gustó lo que acabas de leer, le das un click al "GO" que está al lado de "Submit Review" debajo de la página y, además de opinar, me dejas un voto para el concurso. ¿Dale? ¡Muchas gracias! _Maar Black_.


End file.
